Freeing the Caged Bird
by yuki-nakayama-hidaka
Summary: Kakashi takes it upon himslelf to look after his Sensei - The new Hokage.


**Title: **Freeing the caged bird  
**Pairing:** Kakashi x Minato (Yondaime)  
**Genre(s): **Romance/General/Fluff  
**Summary: **Kakashi feels that Minato is a caged bird that needs freeing  
**Rating: **PG-15  
**Word Count: **1,372  
**Warning: **Male Male relationship – don't like men kissing each other – don't read.

"Here's the report Hokage sama."

As per the traditional routine, Hatake Kakashi slides the latest Anbu mission report across the desk towards the newly appointed Yondaime - his sensei, Namikaze Minato.

Minato pauses in his own paperwork to glance at the new addition to his already growing mound of files and sighs. With a wave of his hand, he dismisses the Anbu team before him before bowing his head once again, willing himself to focus on work. Still feeling a presence in the room, he hazards another glance up.

"Yes?" He asks. Kakashi is still standing before him, mask still in place, his posture giving away nothing.

The reason he had not gone when dismissed was because he was worried. He was worried that his sensei always seemed to be behind that wooden desk. That he was getting very little sleep or exercise. Most important of all - he hardly managed to get out and be free.

Kakashi was a firm believer that one should not cage a bird - and yet, that is what had happened when his sensei had become Hokage. The young energetic and vocal blond had all of a sudden become more sullen and reserved. he seemed preoccupied, and no one seemed to be taking not of the changes. True - the new Yondaime was good at hiding things, but he was never good at hiding things from him.

"You look tired..." Kakashi states after a moment. Minato smiles, but Kakashi can clearly see it does not reach his eyes. "I'm fine! Don't - " Kakashi cuts in rather abruptly, taking Minato by surprise. "Don't tell me not to worry Sensei. When was the last time you had a break? Have you even eaten today?" The guilty look on Minato's face told Kakashi everything he already knew.

"C'mon." Kakashi demanded, heading over to Minato's side. "I can't I have paperwork to do and -" Kakashi's gentle hand on his shoulder made Minato pause. "It can wait until tomorrow." Removing his mask, Kakashi locked his eyes on Minato's. "I haven't eaten yet either... So... Come back to mine and I'll cook..." For the first time in a while, Kakashi saw a genuine smile grace his sensei's face and even reach his eyes. "Alright."

Satisfied with the answer, Kakashi adorned his mask once more and headed for the window. "Half an hour Minato." Kakashi though over his shoulder, causing Minato to laugh as Kakashi vanished into the night.

** ** **

Exactly half an hour later, Minato knocked on Kakashi's door. It had been a long time since he had hung out with Kakashi. It was something they used to do a lot after Kakashi had lost his father, and especially when Rin and Oibito chose to spend quality time together. Sighing, Minato ran a hand though his hair. He had so many memories... And so many things had changed... At least he felt like he had one constant at least... Kakashi had always been there... And still was.

The door opened a moment later to reveal Kakashi still in his black opps uniform. "Not changed?" Minato asked as he crossed the threshold into the small apartment. "Too busy cooking." Kakashi said making his way back into the tiny kitchen which had many wonderful smells emanating from it. "Mmm... Smells good!" In an instant, Minato was against Kakashi's back, sticking a hand out so he could dip his finger into the sauce to taste. A quick swat to the hand made him pull back laughing.

Minato could not remember when the tables had turned in his and Kakashi's relationship. He had always been the mature one, swatting Kakashi's hands away whenever Kakashi had gone to his house for dinner. He had always been one to reason, and look after his special people - especially when Kakashi got into trouble. 'Or was not looking after himself...' That sudden thought sobered Minato up quickly enough, and he stopped laughing. When had he lost himself?

"Sensei?" Kakashi's soft questioning voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Hm?" has answered blinking a few times. They locked eyes studying each other for a moment before Kakashi looked away stating that the food was ready. "Ah - Thank you..."

** ** **

They ate in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't long though before the empty dishes joined the pots in the sink, and both men were crashed on Kakashi's lone couch.

"Ah - I needed that!" Minato exclaimed with a bright smile. "Un" Kakashi agreed with a nod. With a deep sigh, Kakashi slouched a little further into the couch. After having a few long days, he could finally feel the long missions catching up to him. He felt his eyes begin to droop, but could not bring himself to move off the couch. "Is there anything you'd like to do Sensei?"

A light chuckle from Minato caused him to crack one eye open. "No - I'm happy right here... thank you..." Nodding, Kakashi closed his eye again, letting the room fall into silence once more. He was beginning to think Minato had also chosen to relax his eyes also, when he was suddenly startled by a head landing softly in his lap. Minato had chosen to sprawl on the couch, head pillowed in Kakashi's lap and legs pulled up comfortably positioned on the couch.

Opening his eyes instantly, Kakashi looked down at his Sensei - about to demand he move. He stopped himself however, seeing the peaceful look on Minato's face. Kakashi could not remember the last time he had seen his sensei, his Hokage, his friend, relax. He couldn't bring himself to move him.

Ever so slowly, Kakashi brought his hand up to stroke Minato's hair out of his face. He watched for his reaction to the soft ministrations, and was relieved to feel him relax more. So, he continued, lightly soothing his hair and occasionally running his fingers though the soft strands.

He was so lost in the motions, that he was startled when Minato's soft content voice filled the practically silent room.

"If you keep doing that... I may just fall asleep..." "You need it..." Kakashi said just as quietly after regaining his composure. He did not however, stop his soothing actions. Minato cracked open his eyes to stare up at Kakashi, studying him in a contemplative way. "I never did thank you..."

"What for?" Kakashi asked curiously. "For a lot of things..." Kakashi just rolled his eyes. "You don't need to thank me... Hokage-sama."

Kakashi watched Minato's face drop as he added the formality. Kakashi knew better than anyone that his Sensei was not too fond of the distance the title of Hokage could create between people. However, he could not stop himself from using the highest formality. He had grown too fond, too possessive of his sensei - and needed to remind himself more than anyone of the distance that should be between them.

Should be... but wasn't... never had been.

"Minato! Brat..." Minato mock scolded in an affectionate tone. "Mmm..." was all Kakashi offered, his mismatched eyes gazing down into Minato's lively blue ones.

Kakashi didn't know if he had leant down, or if Minato had leant up, but the next thing he was aware of was that they were kissing. Soft lips lightly pressed together in nothing but a simple declaration of affection. "MMm... Maybe I should come for dinner more often...." Minato breathed after they parted, his head falling back into Kakashi's lap and Kakashi's hand once again petting his hair. "Maybe you should... And take more breaks..."

"Only if you're with me Kakashi..." Minato stated, and grinned at the blush that spread over Kakashi's face. Kakashi huffed silently and moved them so they were both lying on the couch together, trying to get both of them into a more comfortable position. "Always..." He whispered into Minato's blond locks. Minato was already starting to drift off to sleep again, so Kakashi held him close, promising in his own way that he would be by his side - and be there for him as he had always been for him. He would make sure to free the caged bird.


End file.
